


The Price We Pay

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Knight Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Princess Belle (Once Upon a Time), Prompt Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Sir Rumplestiltskin is a senior knight of Avonlea. The first time he meets Princess Belle, heir to the throne, he is tasked with her protection while she goes travelling. Years later her father dies, and Belle is forced to return home not only to take the mantle of Queen, but also accept a betrothal to ensure an alliance and heirs. Duty before love, is the price that they pay or so it would seem.





	1. Introduction

There are two ways to read this fic. Either in the order it was written, or in the order that the scenes fall in the verses timeline. You can click through the chapters for the order it was written, or the links below for the chronological order. This is a prompt verse so feel free to prompt for anything, at any point in the timeline.

**Chronological Order**

  * [Rumple and Belle's First Meeting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/21793478)
  * [The Dented Mug](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/21793559)
  * [Belle Saves the Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/22954572)
  * [A Question of Safety](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/21793592)
  * [Staring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/21793520)
  * [Rumple meets Gaston](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/21793502)
  * [Don't call me that](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/27849843)
  * [The Better Consort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/21793541)
  * [Why are we whispering?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/21793433)
  * [Wishing Well](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9646475/chapters/21793445)




	2. Why are we whispering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _sarashouldbestudying_ prompted “Why are you/we whispering?”

“Good morning your majesty,” Rumplestiltskin greeted warmly.

“Shhh,” Belle hissed, lifting a finger to her lips.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart constrict. Oh, how he loved her, but then who couldn’t love Belle? Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Avonlea, was beloved by the entire kingdom and that was what he needed to remember. Belle was his princess, and soon to be his queen, and he was charged with her protection. That was all it was, and all it could ever be - nothing more.

“What are you reading today?” Rumplestiltskin asked quietly, knowing he was wearing a fond expression, and probably looked like a besotted fool, but they were the only ones in the ballroom, so it didn’t really matter.

“An adaption of a classic tale. The princess has just agreed to go with the dark sorcerer forever to save her people,” Belle told him.

“Well don’t get any ideas your majesty,” Rumplestiltskin teased, wagging his finger at her. “Your wedding is next week.”

“I wouldn’t get two steps out of the castle before you saved me anyway.” Belle smiled, placing her hand on her chest and pretending to swoon. “Sir Rumplestiltskin, my hero.”

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. “Or so you would tell the court, just as you have done on more than one occasion in the past. You and I both know, no saving would be required because you would have no doubt dispatched with the villain yourself. ”

“Of course,” Belle said haughtily.

She winked at him and her composure broke. She collapsed into giggles, before clapping her hand over her mouth, an expression of horror on her face. Gingerly she peered up to the entrance into the ballroom, before sighing in relief. Rumplestiltskin glanced upwards but he couldn’t see anyone.

“Why are we whispering?” he asked.

Belle grimaced. “I’m hiding from my ladies maids. If they find me I’ll lose the entire day to wedding preparations again.” She sighed heavily, and stared at the engagement ring on her finger.

Rumplestiltskin’s heart clenched again. She looked so miserable and he couldn’t stand it. He was charged with her protection wasn’t he? It was up to him to make sure that no harm came to the crown, and harm wasn’t just physical. Surely he would just be doing his job, if he stepped in to cheer her up. It was a flimsy argument, but truthfully he really didn’t need much convincing.

“Oh Princess?” Rumplestiltskin smirked mischievously at her, and held out his hand.

Belle eyed him with bemused suspicion but accepted his hand. “Where are we going?” she asked.

Rumplestiltskin hesitated for a moment, as he hadn’t thought that far ahead, but then the perfect idea came to him. “You’ll love it,” he promised.

He couldn’t do anything about the wedding, or the upcoming coronation, but he could give her one stolen afternoon of peace. One last free day before responsibilities and their separate lives beckoned.


	3. Wishing Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _sarashouldbestudying_ prompted "Belle and Rumplestiltskin go to the wishing well. She tells him what she thinks of her betrothed."

The royal estate was vast, encompassing several hundred acres of land. That land included the palace itself and the surrounding manicured gardens, but there was also farming fields, lakes and a large forest. Rumplestiltskin had spent many pleasant days escorting Princess Belle around the estate that was her birthright. It wasn’t safe for her to wander alone, because the estate was so vast, only the immediate area surrounding the castle was adequately secured against intruders.

Rumplestiltskin startled awake. His eyes snapped to the window. From the position of the moon he didn’t think he’d been asleep for that long. The mystery of what had woken him, was soon solved, when he heard and saw a handful of pebbles hit his window. Rumplestiltskin rolled out of bed and crept towards the window. He peered down, shocked but not surprised to see that it was Belle who was trying to get his attention.

He opened the window. “Princess,” Rumplestiltskin hissed. “What are you doing out of your chambers at this time of night?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Belle shrugged. “Walk with me?”

“I’ll be right there,” Rumplestiltskin promised.

He dressed quickly, yanking on his butter soft leather breaches and jerkin. He was anxious, to get to Belle’s side, and to discover why she had been knocking on his window. He fastened his sword to his hip and headed for the door, before pausing and picking up a blanket. There was mist on the ground and it wouldn’t do for Belle to catch a chill.

Maybe she had just felt smothered in the palace. Her wedding was in two days and her life was about to change forever. She would soon be a wife and a queen, with far more responsibilities and demands on her time than she had endured as a princess. When he arrived outside Belle was leaning back against the palace wall, the shadows hiding her from view. She smiled the moment she saw him, but uneasily Rumplestiltskin noticed the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Let’s go to the well,” Belle suggested.

Rumplestiltskin nodded in agreement. The old wishing well wasn’t that deep into the forest, and just ten minutes walk from the palace. The significance of the location wasn’t lost on him. He could always tell Belle’s mood from where she wanted to go. If she was happy, she’d curl up under the big tree at the bottom of the garden. If she was overwhelmed, she liked the wild grass field. If she wanted to think then she went to the lake. Belle only went to the well when something was upsetting her and she wanted to unburden herself.

Belle didn’t speak on their walk to the well and he didn’t question her. She would talk when she was ready, and he would listen like always. She set a fast pace and they were both breathing heavily by the time they got there. Belle wandered over to the edge of the well and leaned over, peering down into the depths. The bottom couldn’t be seen even in the bright light of day, so it was nothing more than a dark pit under the moonlight. She sighed heavily.

“I don’t want to get married,” Belle whispered, the confession just falling from her lips.

Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard, as she turned to him, a beseeching look on her face as if she was expecting his condemnation. He didn’t know what to say. Despite knowing that eventually the day would come, his heart had broken the day she had announced her engagement. He didn’t want her to get married either but she had to, it was for the good of the kingdom.

“The wedding is in two days,” Rumplestiltskin reminded her, trying to stay neutral.

“I know.” Belle sighed. “On paper it’s a good match. It’ll strengthen ties between Avonlea and Tiragarde which will be good for trade. We’ll also need the alliance and their troops if Northaeron ever stops rattling their sabers and actually launches an assault.” She tensed her shoulders, staring down into the well. “It’ll provide heirs. The crown isn’t secure right now. If something should happen to me ...”

“Nothing will happen to you,” Rumplestiltskin stated firmly.

Belle shot him a fond look, and he expected he looked mutinous. He knew he couldn’t guarantee Belle’s safety, he was only a man and no matter his determination, something horrific could always happen. It made him sick to think of the possibilities. He would rather die himself, than see Belle hurt.

“My family have held the crown of Avonlea for ten generations. I am the last French. If I die without an heir, the crown will pass to the Legume family.” Belle pulled a face. “Gaston is a good man but he’s far more suited to the war room, than the throne room. The treasury would be bankrupt within a year of his rule.”

“Yet, you say you don’t want to get married,” Rumplestiltskin said gently, conjuring a sad smile for her. He knew what she had meant.

“It’s an arranged marriage. I’ll be fortunate if we develop a ... fondness for one another. I dream of love not fondness.” Belle shook her head. “Duty before love,” she whispered. “The curse of royalty.”

“Not just of royalty, your majesty,” Rumplestiltskin murmured.

He cringed. He’d always been so careful to try and keep his regard for Belle a secret. If she knew, Rumplestiltskin was sure that she would be kind and sweet about it, but he would almost certainly be reassigned. As much as it hurt to be trapped, and unable to comfort her how he wished, it would be far worse to lose her from his life completely. If he could stay her protector and her friend, then Rumplestiltskin considered himself a fortunate man. It could never have been more than that.

“Service requires sacrifice,” Belle said in sad understanding.

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath, as he considered what to say next, when suddenly Belle moved. The next thing he knew, he had an armful of princess, and her head was buried in his neck. Her shoulders were shaking, and he could feel her tears on his skin. Gingerly Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms round her. This was highly inappropriate but there was nothing else he could do, with her sobbing in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Belle apologized thickly, pulling back a minute later.

“It’s quite alright princess,” Rumplestiltskin said quickly. “I can understand you must be overwhelmed.” He threw the blanket around Belle’s shoulders, she clutched at it, her chin trembling as she fought back another round of tears. Desperately Rumplestiltskin fished in his pockets for a handkerchief and handed it to her. “Allow me to escort you back to your chambers. It’s late.”

“Ok,” Belle agreed tremulously. “And Rumple, thank you.”

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her. “It’s no matter.”


	4. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _leni-ba_ prompted "First time Belle meets Rumple."

“Sir Rumplestiltskin your majesty,” the senior advisor to King Maurice whispered in his ear.

Rumplestiltskin sank to one knee, bowing his head. It took all the effort he possessed to keep his expression impassive. He had never thought he would be called before the king, but then he had never imagined this life for himself either. Abandoned by his father as a boy, saddled with the legacy of his cowardice, the spinsters who had raised him had trained his as a spinner. He’d never had big dreams, just that he would make enough to support himself and a small family.

There had been a girl in his village, Milah, who he had wistfully imagined courting. If she had accepted his suit, then he was certain that he would have married her. He would have lived out his life in that small village, working as a spinner, and that would have been that. However, his suit had been rather forcefully rejected by Milah’s father, who wasn’t going to let his daughter shackle herself to the son of the town coward.

Desperate, he had enlisted in the army, determined to prove that he wasn’t his father. He was fortunate that the ogre war had just finished, because as his first knight commander had told his unit ‘ogres were not men’. He’d still been utterly terrified before his first battle, he hadn’t wanted to die and had been sure that he would, he’d regretted his every choice and had stumbled onto the battlefield with extreme reluctance. Then he had been attacked, and his need to survive, and his training had kicked in.

The rest as they say was history. In fact his fear of death had helped him, he didn’t rush in recklessly. His strategic planning, and clever tactics, had quickly seem him promoted through the ranks. Rumplestiltskin had no idea for what assignment the king had requested him; he had been a knight now for over ten seasons and it could be anything. Despite having lived through all those years, and knowing how he had got here, it was still hard to believe. A good part of him still thought of himself as that abandoned son of a coward, who nobody wished to associate with.

“Sir Rumplestiltskin you may rise,” King Maurice gestured imperiously.

Hesitantly Rumplestiltskin got to his feet. Behind him he heard the banging of the wood door as it was opened. Instinctively he turned enough so he could see who it was and his jaw dropped. All of Avonlea knew of Princess Belle, and how well she suited her name, but the descriptions did not do her justice. Suddenly aware he was staring, Rumplestiltskin blushed and cast his gaze down onto the stone floor. A commoner such as himself, shouldn’t dare drink in the sight of such a noble lady.

“Ah Belle finally,” King Maurice boomed.

Belle folded her arms, a stubborn look on her face. “I won’t change my mind father. I am going whether you like it or not!”

Rumplestiltskin tensed, suddenly wishing he was anywhere but here. This wasn’t for the likes of him to witness, and he expected a sharp command to leave. Instead King Maurice bellowed with laughter, which just deepened his daughters scowl. Warily Rumplestiltskin glanced back over at Princess Belle. She was wearing a fine gold gown and, though he hadn’t been a spinner in many seasons, he still knew thread and material. It didn’t look like everyday wear, and he wondered if there was an event at the palace that he didn’t know about, or perhaps that sort of finery was normal for royalty.

This was the first time he had laid eyes on the royal family, who governed the kingdom he had sworn to serve. Absently he also noticed that a book was tucked under Princess Belle’s arm. Unbidden a fond smile crossed his lips, he had heard rumors of that particular quirk of the Princess. He had also heard the whispers, that if she was anyone other than the Princess it might hurt her prospects, because noble men generally didn’t like their women to be smarter than they were.

“I know my girl,” King Maurice said fondly. “A grand tour is a rite of passage for young men ...”

“As it should be for the future ruler of Avonlea,” Belle interrupted sharply.

“Indeed,” King Maurice sighed. “You will have your adventure my girl, on one condition.”

“Which is?” Belle asked warily.

“That you will be accompanied wherever you choose to go by Sir Rumplestiltskin.” King Maurice pointed at him.

Rumplestiltskin felt his heart skip a beat, surely he must have heard that wrong. He was being assigned as Princess Belle’s personal protector? Surely that should be a responsibility for a senior knight of breeding, not just one who had gained his position through experience. He might have been knighted, but he would always be a lowly commoner, he wasn’t a fit companion for a Princess. Still, as Rumplestiltskin finally permitted himself to stare at Princess Belle, he knew that the King had made a good choice.

He might have always feared death, but if in the course of protecting the Princess it was asked of him, it was a sacrifice he would willingly make. It wasn’t her obvious beauty, or her accent which was so different from his own but one he could never forget; it wasn’t even her staunch determination, it was her eyes. Not the brilliance of the blue, but how they sparkled with intelligence and he fancied kindness. He had a feeling that Princess Belle wasn’t a typical empty-headed Princess.

“Very well,” Belle agreed. “I wish to leave at first light tomorrow, all the arrangements have already been made.”

“Of course your royal highness, I’ll be ready,” Rumplestiltskin promised.


	5. Rumple meets Gaston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _leni-ba_ prompted "Rumple and Gaston meet."

He hadn’t felt this sick with nerves in years.

Pacing up and down didn’t help, he had already got a disapproving look from the nearest footman, and he was certain to get a remark about wearing a groove in the stone soon. He just couldn’t help it. Rumplestiltskin stared at the unremarkable wood door, which was separating him from Belle, and mentally willed it to open. His beloved Princess had been locked away for hours, ever since their hurried arrival back to the palace. He would wait for her forever, but he hated not being by her side, especially as he knew how upset she was.

It had been two days since they had got the news that King Maurice had passed away. The report had been an accident, but in the current political climate Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help but feel uneasy. There would be those who would perceive a queen as weaker, especially without a husband at her side, and the French family was vulnerable. Belle had been an only child, and she currently had no children of her own. It was a horrible reality to have to face. All Belle likely wanted to do was mourn her father, and instead she had to think of the kingdom.

Suddenly the door threw open and Belle strode out. Her head was high and her steps were measured, she wasn’t running and she wasn’t crying - yet. Rumplestiltskin had known her long enough to know that her strong facade was about to crumble, but he also knew that she would make it to her quarters so nobody could see her cry. He ached to comfort her but that wasn’t his place, and especially in the palace protocol had to be observed. Things could relax a little on the road, but he wouldn’t burden Belle with accusations of impropriety due to their friendship. She had enough to deal with right now.

“Your majesty,” a knight called out after her.

He turned and shot Rumplestiltskin an agonized look. It was a feeling that Rumplestiltskin sympathized with, and the knot in his chest loosened slightly. He had worried that Belle had been alone, among her fathers council, but it appeared that someone in there had cared for her. Rumplestiltskin gave the knight an appraising look, his armor said that he had been born to his position, and so deduction said that he was Gaston Legume.

“You must be Sir Rumplestiltskin,” Gaston said warmly, holding out his hand.

Rumplestiltskin shook it and nodded. “Yes sir.”

“You have done excellent work as Belle’s knight protector. I know she can be a handful,” Gaston said in a strained attempt at humor, his lips quirked but his eyes remained sad. “Thank you for your service.”

“It’s my honor to serve the kingdom of Avonlea,” Rumplestiltskin said stiffly, his heart sinking.

He knew what was going to come next. Now King Maurice had died, things had changed. Belle’s adventuring days were over and the palace was already populated with many knights well versed in protection. He would be reassigned, probably back to the Northaeron front, and he would never see Belle again. That thought hurt more than any injury he had ever suffered.

“I know life at the palace can be tedious and that you were likely hoping for another assignment,” Gaston pausing, glancing back down the corridor in the direction Belle had gone.

“I serve Avonlea,” Rumplestiltskin said firmly, his heart leaping as hope surged. “If it is the will of the crown that I continue to protect her majesty ...”

“Yes it is,” Gaston interrupted wearily. “The next few months may be difficult and the Queen’s protection is paramount.”

Rumplestiltskin’s breath caught in his throat. That was the first time he’d heard Belle referred to as the Queen, but of course she became queen at the very moment of her father’s death. Everything had changed now, but at least his position hadn’t. He could be there for her, and safeguard her against any and all threats. Improper though it was, he could also be a friend and he suspected Belle would need one of those to cope with the difficult days ahead.

“Yes sir,” Rumplestiltskin agreed gratefully.

Gaston cracked a relieved smile. “Excellent. Go attend your duty Sir Rumplestiltskin, and seek what respite you can. The days ahead are likely to be very busy.”


	6. Staring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _leni-ba_ prompted "Someone warns one to stop staring longingly at the other."

“I think it’s romantic,” Snow sighed wistfully.

“What’s romantic?” Belle asked slowly, reluctantly tearing her gaze away from Rumplestiltskin.

He wasn’t doing anything special, just strolling the grounds, and greeting the footman and the gardeners who were hard at work with a nod and a kind word. The entire palace was buzzing in preparation for the summer garden party. The who’s who of Misthaven would be attending and Rumplestiltskin was likely doing a security sweep. They had arrived back at the palace last night, and Belle couldn’t wait until they left again.

In the palace she felt trapped, like she couldn’t breathe. Her father kept dropping heavy hints that it was time that her travelling days were over, that she should return home and take up her royal duties. Belle wrinkled her nose, her father no doubt wished her to marry and produce heirs and become a respectable lady. Well he was going to be disappointed. She longed for the freedom that travelling gave her, and she wasn’t going to give it up until it was absolutely necessary.

“Well you know,” Snow whispered conspiratorially, glancing over the balcony. “True love.”

“What is in this lemonade?” Belle teased.

Snow had arrived early because of the political situation being what it was. All the invited royalty, nobility and their various entourages agreed to the rules of hospitality in order to attend. However, those rules only applied while they were enjoying Avonlea’s hospitality, and accidents could easily occur on a long journey between kingdoms. Belle’s ladies maids had shooed them out to the balcony, to enjoy afternoon tea.

It was a glorious day, and Belle’s gaze slipped back over to Rumplestiltskin. In deference to the hot weather his shirt had left a couple of extra buttons undone, and the triangle of smooth skin it revealed of his chest was very eye catching. His long hair, freshly washed after their long journey, gleamed in the bright sunshine. Belle could see the few silver strands he groused about, the strands rippled in the light wind, and her fingers itched with the need to run her hands through them. Snow giggled and Belle tried to force herself to pay attention to her friend.

“I hope you aren’t always this obvious.” Snow laughed.

“What do you mean?” Belle’s brow furrowed in confusion, and Snow giggled again.

“You are staring at Sir Rumplestiltskin. I think it’s sweet but then ...” Snow sighed. “The heart wants what the heart wants, and does things for reasons that reason does not understand.”

“I was not staring at Rumple,” Belle denied, feeling herself blush.

Snow raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Yes you were. You know I won’t judge but you should be careful. If anyone else saw you staring longingly like that, you would be betrothed and he would be reassigned before nightfall.”

Below them Rumplestiltskin turned and gave them a slight wave. Smiling, Belle returned it, and then the smile fell from her lips. Snow was right, and that was another reason why she preferred the road. There were less disapproving eyes and ears everywhere, and she was free to indulge in her friendship with Rumplestiltskin without accusations of impropriety. Both of them knew that friendship was all they could ever have, no matter how much she longed for more, how much she thought that they both longed for more.

“How is David?” Belle asked, turning the tables on her friend.

Snow blushed lightly. “He’s safe.”

Belle grabbed Snow’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “Nobody would blame you,” she said seriously, knowing even as she said it that was a lie. Even if eventually Snow had no choice, there would always be those that would blame her for failing in her duty. “If there is anything Avonlea can do you only ever have to ask.”

“I know.” Snow nodded, offering a bleak smile, before her expression turned wicked. “So what is Sir Rumplestiltskin like? Tell me everything.”


	7. The Better Consort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _leni-ba_ prompted "Rumple proves to someone other than Belle that he’s a better consort for the Queen."

The betrothal had been in place since they were children. On the surface Belle was careful to smile, and try to keep her inner turmoil away from her expression. Inside she was despairing, mentally screaming that she didn’t want this. Since her father had died her life wasn’t her own. She was now Queen and that meant her betrothal couldn’t be avoided any longer. Avonlea needed to secure the alliance with Mareau, they were both maritime kingdoms which had strategic trade ports.

Neither had a large standing army but the idea behind the alliance wasn’t one of military strength, but rather an implicit economic threat. Several kingdoms separated Avonlea and Mareau’s borders, attacking both simultaneously would be impossible, and if either refused trade then it would have a swift impact on the attacking kingdoms economy. It should make Northaeron think twice, though Belle feared war would not be so easily avoided.

Suddenly Belle’s skin prickled with awareness. She glanced to her left, utterly unsurprised to see Rumplestiltskin. He had been hiding in the shadows, as befitted his position as her protector. Knights should be invisible, only appearing if they had to spring into action, especially on occasions like this. Belle patted his arm, which instantly erased the worry lines that had been etched on his features. She knew that he was worried about her; in his life he was the one who knew her best, and he was likely the only one who would see that her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Your majesty, Prince Eric of Mareau,” a footman announced with a bow.

Prince Eric swept into the room, and Rumplestiltskin vanished from her side. Belle mentally sighed and held out her hand. Prince Eric bowed, and kissed the back of it, as expected. Belle’s eyes flickered over him. She hadn’t seen Prince Eric in over ten seasons. Her travels had taken her to Mareau but Prince Eric had been away from the kingdom, off on his own journey of exploration.

Belle supposed he looked nice enough, however she did wonder if she looked on the soles of his feet whether he would be stamped ‘royalty’. His clean-cut dark hair and square jaw, was very much in the mold of a ‘prince’. Nothing like the character of Rumplestiltskin’s features. Still Prince Eric was a second son, so he should be able to support her rule, and they had a mutual love of travelling. It wasn’t much to form the basis of a marriage but it was a start.

“Welcome to Avonlea,” Belle greeted warmly. “Afternoon tea has been set out in the sun room; or, if you wish to freshen up after your journey, I will have a footman escort you to your quarters.”

“Tea sounds lovely your majesty,” Prince Eric accepted.

He offered his arm and reluctantly Belle accepted. This wasn’t what she wanted but she had to make the best of it, this was for the good of her people - it was for Avonlea.

*****

Rumplestiltskin watched Belle from the shadows, his heart breaking at her strained expression. To most people Belle would look like she was smiling and chatting happily with the man she was set to marry. All around him he could see barely hidden signs of relief from the various members of the council, including Gaston Legume, that Belle and the future Prince consort were getting on so well. However, he could see the tension around Belle’s eyes and in her posture.

He wished that there was something he could do. If he could have just one wish in this life granted, he would wish that Belle would be happy. When he was a peasant growing up in the Frontlands, a small duchy to the western side of Avonlea, he had imagined that royalty must be happy all the time. Why wouldn’t they be? They had everything. It was only now that Rumplestiltskin saw the price Belle paid for her position.

It stripped her away her choices, Belle traded her freedom for luxury. Rumplestiltskin supposed Belle could walk away, and abdicate the throne, but her strong sense of duty and love of her people would ensure she’d rather walk through fire than abandon them. He remembered the gnawing pain of an empty belly, and the bone deep constant fear of never knowing where the next meal was coming from. Being rich _was_ better than being poor, but it seemed that misery due to circumstance was universal.

“They make a good couple don’t you think?”

Rumplestiltskin twisted and blinked, hurriedly bowing his neck. “My apologies my lady. How may I be of service?”

She laughed. “No need for that. I’m Lady Ariel Cauda.” Rumplestiltskin stiffened, he wasn’t used to being addressed by nobility aside from Belle, and if he was they were barking orders at him. This was different. Lady Ariel sighed. “This alliance will benefit both our kingdoms.”

“Yes,” Rumplestiltskin ventured hesitantly.

Belle talked to him about all matters regarding the kingdom. However, he suspected that he wasn’t cleared to know half of what she told him. Rumplestiltskin frowned, Lady Ariel was staring at Belle and Prince Eric, and suddenly he got a hollow feeling in his chest. He knew that look, he knew that pain. Misery, regret, longing, resignation, he could see it all playing across Lady Ariel’s expression. She was in love with Prince Eric and that fact tore open the tattered remains of his heart anew. Duty before love was making everyone miserable.

“You are always by her side,” Lady Ariel murmured. A sad smile crossed her face. “I saw the two of you in Mareau. The court believes Prince Eric will be a good consort for the Queen. He’s a second son and has all the training of a king, the perfect support.”

“Lady Ariel ...” Rumplestiltskin muttered uncomfortably. He glanced around but they were alone in their corner of the sun room. Nobody was within earshot but still they shouldn’t discuss such matters. Not with the bitterness he could hear lacing Lady Ariel’s tone.

“What people don’t realize is that support is more than just ... knowledge of diplomacy,” Lady Ariel continued, her gaze fixed on Prince Eric. “It’s knowing the other person, when they need a comforting touch or smile, when they need to talk or when they need time alone. Love is so often overlooked but it is so vital.”

A single tear tracked down her cheek. Swiftly Lady Ariel wiped it away, pasting a smile on her face like her heart wasn’t breaking. Rumplestiltskin didn’t know what to say or do. Lady Ariel turned to him, placing a hand gently on his arm. Her smile was brave, and he suddenly feared what she was going to say. He had tried to hide his regard for Belle, because he knew it wasn’t appropriate. He was terrified of being reassigned, and if Lady Ariel had noticed, then who else had?

“Tradition is important,” Lady Ariel allowed. “But change can be a good thing. When I see how Queen Belle smiles at Eric, and I remember how she smiled at you ... you would be a much better consort for her because you make her happy.”

“I ... I ...” Rumplestiltskin stammered, as Lady Ariel drifted away.

Belle smiled at everyone, they were friends and nothing more. Rumplestiltskin repeated the arguments to himself. It didn’t matter how he felt, or what Lady Ariel thought she had seen. He would always be a low-born knight, and Belle would always be Queen. Just because Prince Thomas had married a commoner, didn’t mean that it was a trend that would sweep over Misthaven. Princess Ella’s father had been a noble, stripped of his rank when his estate fell to bankruptcy. Rumplestiltskin had no such lineage.

It would be foolish to dream of the impossible. Perhaps in another time, or another life, they could have been happy. Not in this lifetime.


	8. The Dented Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _leni-ba_ prompted "Do they have a broken cup or similar token of their, ahem, friendship in this world?"

A life on the road wasn’t conducive to very many luxuries. Most Princess’s would have demanded to travel by carriage, with wagons of belongings and a retinue of staff to see to their every whim en route. Belle preferred to travel incognito, alone aside from Rumplestiltskin her protector and friend. They travelled on horseback, so all they could carry with them was what their two horses could manage.

Her clothing would scandalize her father if he knew. Royal ladies were supposed to always wear gowns, even if they deigned to ride side-saddle. They were not supposed to wear breeches and ride like a man. Rumplestiltskin helped her dismount with a soft smile. Belle glanced around, they had picked a good spot to make camp for the night. It was a clearing to the side of the road, a small brook bubbled nearby, and the surrounding forest would provide ample wood for a fire.

With ease they fell into their comfortable routine, they had made camp together a hundred times. It was like they were dancing together, they knew each other so well they could practically do this with their eyes closed. That hadn’t been true the first time they made camp. Belle smiled at the memory. She might have always wanted to travel, but she had been ignorant of the realities. Rumplestiltskin had been eager to serve, and had tried to do everything himself. It had only taken one awkward conversation before he taught her what she needed to know.

Belle unpacked their cooking equipment. It wasn’t much, just a pan to hold over the fire and two dishes which doubled as both plate and mug. She glanced down. Rumplestiltskin was kneeling by the timber and kindling they had gathered for the fire, trying to persuade it to start burning. He gave a grunt of satisfaction as the flames flickered to life. They lit up his features; his warm eyes, his lazy smile, his long hair which was atypical of a knight of his status. Belle’s stomach clenched, it was like she’d been hit with a bolt of lightening, she suddenly just _knew_.

She was in love with him.

The mug fell from her unresisting hand, bouncing on the grass. Rumplestiltskin grabbed for it and shot her a curious look. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Belle managed.

Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, she felt like her throat was closing up. Her mind raced, when exactly had she fallen in love with her best friend? When exactly had she started considering Rumple as her best friend? They had been travelling together for a while, and she had never felt more comfortable in the company of a man. Rumple didn’t look down on her because she was a woman. He respected her not because of her position but because of _her_. He valued her intelligence, and her opinion.

It was even more than that. They’d got into a few scrapes and he hadn’t tried to protect her unnecessarily. He had allowed her the dignity of making her own choices, and of defending herself. He was still there to watch over her, but he made her feel like she was capable, like was strong and independent. She had never known another man like him. Even Gaston, who she had been friends with all her life, looked at her like she was a delicate flower who had to be protected.

Rumplestiltskin handed her the mug back and Belle grimaced when she saw it. “It’s dented.”

“It’s no matter.” Rumplestiltskin took it back and tried to smooth out the dent with his hands. It wouldn’t budge, and where the metal had buckled it had created a sharp point on the rim. He shrugged. “At least we can tell the difference between yours and mine now.”

Belle laughed. Rumplestiltskin gave her an odd look and her heart skipped a beat. She could never tell him how she felt, no matter that she ached to tell him, because they could never be together. She was a Princess, heir to the throne of Avonlea. Rumplestiltskin was a senior knight, by virtue of ability and not birth. They were from two different worlds. Besides she had no idea whether he would even return her affections and truthfully she hoped she never found out.

If she knew that Rumplestiltskin loved her, as deeply as she loved him, then it would make it even harder to remember her duty. Belle took a seat by the fire. Some time later when she poured tea into the dented mug, she carefully ran her finger around the damaged rim. Bent, but not broken, was a good metaphor for them both.


	9. A Question of Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _leni-ba_ prompted "A fight between them - bonus points for reconciliation!"

It was the worst fight they’d ever had.

Rumplestiltskin rubbed his face exasperatedly. Actually, it was one of the only fights they’d ever had. He didn’t like fighting with Belle, and not because she was his Princess and he was sworn to serve her. He preferred to use his words, and make logical arguments. However, in this case it had been his words that had caused the fight. He was sworn to protect Belle, and she made that very difficult on occasion. They had shared many adventures on her travels, and it gave him heart palpitations when he remembered the danger she’d been in.

It always gave him the urge to shout, and lock her away where she could never be harmed. It was a constant battle with himself, to let Belle make her own choices, rather than just decide for the both of them. He knew that those choices were denied her at the palace, and he tried to respect Belle’s wishes. It was just when it came to her safety, it was hard for him not to panic. Rumplestiltskin supposed it was a dilemma between his duty as her protector, and his responsibility as her friend.

Usually there was a middle-ground that both of them could live with, but on this occasion Belle’s reckless and foolhardy behavior had scared him so badly he’d wound up lying to her. Belle had more compassion than anyone he’d ever known. Half the scrapes they got into were because she was trying to help someone. That was precisely the case this time. Several villages in King Leopold’s kingdom had been ransacked by bandits.

Privately, Rumplestiltskin thought that it was something that Northaeron’s knights should be handling. However, aside from those providing security at the palace, Northaeron had been stripped of it’s forces. The entire strength of the Northaeron military was on loan to Coeurum, the kingdom ruled by the aging King Xavier, uncle to King Leopold. The two kingdoms had always been closely aligned and would one day probably combine to form the largest kingdom in Misthaven.

Coeurum was having trouble with Taccor, while was ruled over by King Midas. They were the two richest kingdoms in all of the land, and they often fought over trade deals because of the sanctions put in place by the combined might of the other kingdoms. It had been the largest deal ever known, but if it hadn’t been struck then the prices of everything would have risen beyond what anyone bar Coeurum and Taccor could pay, plunging the rest of Misthaven into previously unknown depths of poverty.

None of that mattered when it came to the villages beset by bandits. There weren’t any knights to protect them, and these bandits were not the sort to listen to diplomacy. They had been known to take women and not just valuables, and Rumplestiltskin broke out into a cold sweat at the very thought. However, if they recognized Belle, as heir to the throne of Avonlea, that would be even worse. She would be far more valuable than a few silvers in a peasants pocket. So he had lied, he had left Belle sleeping at the inn and taken care of the bandits himself.

It hadn’t been easy, he’d been outnumbered seven to one, but he had experience and strategy on his side. The next day he’d told Belle that a unit of knights from the castle had taken care of it, as he knew she would be furious that he had left her behind. However, she had found out anyway, which was what led them to the most vicious fight they’d ever had. Belle had stormed off further into the forest and he was left kicking a tree stump in frustration.

“A fine mess,” Rumplestiltskin hissed to himself.

“I’m sorry.”

Rumplestiltskin twisted so fast his neck cracked. It was Belle, she looked sheepish, almost hiding behind the tree she was leaning against. “No I’m sorry.” Rumplestiltskin sighed. “You were right in everything you said.”

“No I wasn’t.” Belle shook her head.

“I should have respected your choice, I just ... it is my duty to protect you,” Rumplestiltskin told her with an agonized expression. It was far more than _just_ his duty. “I was afraid.” He chucked hoarsely. “I’m always afraid Princess, I’m not really a very good knight.”

“Courage isn’t the absence of fear,” Belle reminded him firmly. “Being afraid is common sense. It keeps us from doing stupid things,” she added wryly.

“I do trust you. I do believe in you,” Rumplestiltskin declared desperately.

Her words had cut him to the bone, she had grouped him together with her father and all the other men she had ever known. It had him sick to think that he had lost her respect or her friendship, just because he wanted to keep her safe.

“I know,” Belle said kindly, taking a step forward and then another one.

The next thing Rumplestiltskin knew, Belle had thrown her arms around his neck and was hugging him tightly. It was inappropriate but it was hardly the first time. Belle was quite tactile and it meant he was forgiven. He took a deep breath, even after months on the road her hair still smelled like flowers. She felt so warm and soft in his arms. He wished he never had to let her go but a moment later Belle stepped back, slipping out of his embrace. The moment was over.

Belle held out her hand. “Come on, let’s go back to the inn and collect our belongings. We could still make it to the next town before nightfall.”


	10. Belle saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _leni-ba_ prompted "An instance where Belle saves the day."

Rumplestiltskin didn’t think he had ever been more terrified in his life. There were a lot of things that scared him, he really wasn’t a very good knight in that respect, but this was definitely the most terrifying situation he’d ever found himself in. Belle was somewhere out there alone, they had been separated, and he felt sick with worry about what could happen to her. It was his duty to protect her, and in his current predicament he couldn’t even protect himself. That would have been bad enough but his personal situation was almost as terrifying.

He’d been taught how to fight monsters. He could strategize for battle, he had some skill with a blade, but nothing prepared him for magic. How could a man fight against something like that? Something that could vanish the sword from his hands, something that could propel him across the room, an invisible force controlled by somebody that wasn’t within arms reach. He didn’t have a bow and arrow but he doubted adding range to his attacks would have helped.

Belle had been so excited by the idea of exploring another realm, and he couldn’t deny her anything, especially when his only argument against the trip was rooted in paranoia. They had paid a sum of gold to the portal jumper named Jefferson, who promised to collect them in three days, and then they had stepped into the spinning hat and travelled to the vibrant green land of Oz. Belle had been enchanted, said it was like a dream, but it had soon turned into a nightmare.

The trouble had started when they had gone off to visit the Wizard of Oz. Belle had thought it would be polite to pay their respects to the leader of the realm, before travelling around meeting their people. Under normal circumstances that would have been fine. Usually even if a land was controlled by a leader with villainous tendencies, they didn’t attack random visitors because of the potential long-term consequences. Nobody wanted to make unnecessary enemies, at least not unless they were completely insane, and unfortunately they’d stumbled upon just that kind of insane leader.

*****

_~Flashback~_

“The road is actually gold Rumple,” Belle enthused. “The different lands in Misthaven are fascinating but this is something else. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Well it is a different realm,” Rumplestiltskin said dryly.

Belle rolled her eyes. “It’s ruled over by an actual wizard. I know there are rumors about Queen Regina of Northaeron but it’s not her kingdom, and there’s no proof she has magic.”

She smiled and gestured wildly. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart jump. He’d seen many wondrous sights, especially since he had started escorting Belle on her travels, but nothing was more beautiful than Belle when she was excited about something. Her smile was brighter than a thousand suns, and her enthusiasm was almost tangible. Belle loved to learn, and she had awakened his curiosity which he had thought he’d lost long ago, but he was still naturally cautious.

“Magic can be wonderful I’m sure,” Rumplestiltskin noted neutrally.

“The palace looks incredible, do you think it’s gold as well? It’s quite dazzling,” Belle pointed out, holding a hand up to shield her eyes.

There was a noticeable temperature drop as they stepped inside the shadows of the structure. Unconsciously Rumplestiltskin’s hand drifted back to rest on the pommel of his sword. He could feel himself tense, his eyes scanning the dark shadows of the corridors looking for a threat. There was just something about this place which made his hair stand on end. He glanced at Belle and saw that he wasn’t the only one feeling the oppressive atmosphere, her happy chatter had given way to wary silence. Maybe this was just what it felt like to be close to power.

“Hello,” Belle called out boldly, when they reached the center circular room. Her voice echoed around, bouncing from the walls.

Rumplestiltskin swallowed, this felt all wrong. They hadn’t encountered anyone on their way in. Where were the guards? Where were all the servants he would expect at the castle of a ruler? This wasn’t right.

“I think we should go,” Rumplestiltskin urged. His eyes flickered over the curtain, he could see a shadow moving but nothing good was going to come out. He somehow knew that in his bones. “We’ll explore the town.”

“Leaving so soon?” a sickly sweet voice asked.

The curtain dropped and Rumplestiltskin stepped forward, instinctively brandishing his sword. The Wizard of Oz was a lady. She was wearing a tight black gown, with a black hat on top of her long red hair. There were many possibilities; she could be the wizard and they had misunderstood when they had believed it to be a man, she could be the wizard’s wife, or she could be something far more sinister. There was no evidence she was hostile, but there was something about her that made Rumplestiltskin want to grab Belle and run. Her smile didn’t meet her eyes, her voice had a cold edge to it; it was nothing and everything combined which was putting fear into his heart.

“Rumple,” Belle hissed, elbowing him sharply in his side. “Please excuse my knight, he’s a little over protective. I’m Princess Belle of Avonlea from the realm of Misthaven.”

“Oh that’s quite all right. You are fortunate to have such a brave knight,” Zelena complimented.

Rumplestiltskin made no move to sheathe his sword. He tensed, his skin crawling, as Zelena’s eyes roamed all over him. It was almost predatory, he hadn’t had anyone look at him like that ever, and it made him feel unclean. It was the type of gaze he’d rebuked junior knights for forcing upon women they encountered. It spoke of zero respect towards the person they were leering at, which was conducting unbecoming of a knight _or_ a leader.

“I could use a knight like that in my service. Work for me,” Zelena commanded, her eyes flashing.

“Thank you for the generous offer,” Rumplestiltskin said stiffly. “I’m very happy in my current position.”

“Oh I never did introduce myself.” Zelena cackled. “Zelena, Wicked Witch of the West and I wasn’t asking.”

Her eyes gleamed with madness and she waved her hand, Rumplestiltskin’s sword disappeared in a puff of green smoke and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air. His head collided with the wall and everything went black.

_~Flashback~_

*****

Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth and strained, trying to find some give in the restraints. He was tied to a table, his hands and feet bound with rope to each corner, forcing him to lay flat. Being tied up wasn’t new, being tied up while completely naked was, and he shuddered to think what the witch had in store for him. She was obviously insane, attacking them without provocation, but in her twisted mind she probably thought it was safe to do so because they were from another realm. Accidents befell travelers all the time, especially when they weren’t familiar with the area. If anyone from Avonlea came looking for them, Zelena could just claim she’d never seen them and nobody would ever be able to prove otherwise.

“Don’t struggle doll you’ll hurt yourself,” Zelena scolded, as she sashayed into the room.

He craned his neck, trying to see where he was. The architecture suggested that they hadn’t left the palace, so he at least knew the way from here back to the portal to Misthaven. However, that did him little good tied up like this, and even if he got free he wouldn’t go anywhere until he found Belle.

“What have you done with Princess Belle?” Rumplestiltskin demanded. He twitched violently as Zelena ran her hand over his chest and swallowed back bile. “If you’ve hurt her ...”

“Oh relax sweetie, your little Princess is just fine.” Zelena sneered, gesturing dismissively. “I abandoned her in the woods. I’m sure she’ll be lion food by breakfast.”

Rumplestiltskin roared and tugged at the bindings with all his strength. It didn’t matter what happened to him, he wasn’t anyone important, but Belle had to be saved. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do, if it would ensure Belle’s safety and happiness. Suddenly a horrible idea came to mind, his stomach churned rebelliously, but it seemed like the best option. There was nothing he could do so long as he remained bound like this.

“Dearie I’m not going to be much use to you like this, no room for ... movement. Why don’t you untie me hmm? We could move somewhere a little more ... comfortable?” Rumplestiltskin suggested, pasting on what he hoped was a charming smile.

He’d never been good at flirting with women. That wasn’t to say he’d spent his life chaste, as that would be a lie, but he’d never been the one doing the seducing. It always took him by surprise when women approached him, and after he ascertained that they weren’t too deep into their cups and were certain of their choice, he sometimes agreed. That wasn’t something he’d done since knowing Princess Belle, she’d captured his heart so thoroughly that even though they could never be together, he wasn’t willing to be with another. That likely made him a romantic fool but the heart wanted what it wanted. However, _for_ Belle, he would do anything that was necessary, no matter how distasteful he found it.

Zelena leant down, her hand moving towards the strap on his right hand. He tensed, and tried to repress his revulsion as he felt her breath against his ear. “Nice try,” Zelena whispered. She laughed and stepped back, trailing her hand down his chest again. “I have you right where I want you.”

“Step away from him!” Belle demanded.

Rumplestiltskin’s head snapped round, his neck hurting from the strain, but he saw Belle striding into the room and his heart sank even while it sang in relief. She was here and unharmed, but if she didn’t run then he couldn’t guarantee she’d stay that way.

“Belle,” Rumplestiltskin gasped, forgetting propriety in his panic. “Run! Get out of here!”

“Not without you,” Belle vowed, shooting him a reassuring smile, which did anything _but_ reassure him. Belle drew her dagger and stared calmly at Zelena. “Release him now, let us both go, we’ve done nothing to you.”

“You’re in my realm!” Zelena shrieked. “I can do what I like. I’m in control here.”

“Actually it’s my realm and your time is over!”

If Rumplestiltskin could have collapsed in sheer relief then he would have done, he certainly felt the tension flooding out of him. He should have known better, he should have trusted Belle and not let his fear and panic blind him to her common sense. Belle hadn’t come alone, she’d found friends, a lot of friends. The speaker was a strong looking woman, with braided dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She had the look of a warrior, which wasn’t something that could be said for the eclectic mix behind her, but what her army lacked in strength, they made up for with conviction.

Zelena shrieked in anger and teleported away in a cloud of green smoke. Her disappearance was troubling, that meant that she could come back and cause trouble another day. This might have been a victory, but it was a temporary one at best. However, that wasn’t their problem. Oz would have to deal with it’s leadership problems on it’s own, Rumplestiltskin had more than enough of an adventure in this realm already.

“Rumple!” Belle called, dashing over.

Rumplestiltskin blanched, realizing all over again that he was completely naked. His hands twitched but tied up like he was, there was nothing he could do to preserve his modesty. “No, stay over ...” Rumplestiltskin cringed, it was too late, Belle was standing over him.

“Let me get that,” Belle said swiftly, attacking his bonds with her dagger. “That witch, how dare she, I’ll ...” she muttered furiously under her breath.

The moment his right hand was free, his arm was a blur as he moved his hand down to cover himself. Rumplestiltskin was certain that if his face burned any hotter, then steam would start forming, he didn’t think he’d ever been quite so embarrassed. He peered up through his hair, to glance at Belle, and practically held his breath. He didn’t want her to say anything, it wasn’t like they could ever be together, but some small part of his psyche still craved her approval.

As he watched her, Belle bit her lip, a blush forming on her own cheeks. He saw her eyes dart over him, and her blush intensified. She was looking, and she knew that she shouldn’t be, and she didn’t look displeased. It was pathetic how he almost felt like whooping in victory, especially because it was likely he was misreading Belle’s reactions. Even after all these years as a knight, he was still wiry and lean, he didn’t have the large muscles his comrades liked to show off. He was also older, already going grey, and he was definitely no prize. He was her friend, he didn’t appraise his friends physique, so Belle likely had no thoughts one way or another beyond how scandalous a sight it was. They weren’t related and he was male, so this was highly inappropriate.

“I’ll find you some clothes,” Belle offered softly, once he was free.

Rumplestiltskin sat up, and flexed his sore muscles, his hands still firmly fixed over his privates. He nodded and Belle hurried away. She had saved him today. Once he was properly attired, hopefully he would be able to talk normally without squeaking in embarrassment. He owed her a thank you and an apology. It was his duty to protect her, and he had utterly failed in that regard. Technically they should return to Avonlea, he should confess his failure and request reassignment, but he didn’t think he could bear that.

He had failed her today but he vowed to never repeat that mistake. If only he had listened to his instincts then it wouldn’t have happened. Protocol said he was no longer fit for his duty but he would only leave Belle’s side if that was what she wanted. That was partly selfish because he would never voluntarily leave her, but it was also because everybody always made decisions for Belle and so he tried to let her choose.

Whatever happened next, he’d leave that decision up to Belle; not because she was his princess and future queen, but because he loved her even though that made him a fool.


	11. Don't call me that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows directly on from chapter four - Rumple meets Gaston.

Rumplestiltskin knocked gently on the door to Belle’s chambers. She had been alone inside for the past several hours and he was worried about her. He had known the instant he had caught sight of her, leaving the council chamber, that she had been going to break down the moment she was alone. Belle was strong, and smart, and she knew what image to present publicly to get the best possible response from people. Tears would have confirmed what the council already believed, that she was a ‘weak’ female, making no allowance for the fact that her father had just died; their respect was hard to win and easy to lose. Belle faced an uphill battle now that she was Queen.

“Your majesty?” Rumplestiltskin murmured, a moment later, because he hadn’t heard any sign of response to his knock. “Queen Belle?”

He tensed, his mind flooding with possibilities of terrible fates that could have befallen her. What if she was ill? Or hurt? He was sworn to protect her, and thankfully his assignment hadn’t changed with the new circumstances, but even if he had been here to say goodbye Belle was more than his queen. Their friendship was already improper given their roles, he served the crown, so they could never be more than friends but that didn’t stop him from loving her with his whole heart. If all he ever had was her quiet friendship that would be enough. His concern was never borne from duty, it was because he cared about her, not as his queen but because she was _Belle_.

The wooden door creaked open and in the shadows Belle’s face appeared in the narrow gap. “Rumple?”

Belle padded back a few steps to allow him to slip inside. The door clicked shut behind him and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart twist. Belle’s eyes were swollen, tear tracks marred her face, and as he looked at her Belle’s lip started to tremble and her eyes filled with fresh tears. Before he could think he had moved and pulled her into an embrace. Belle buried her face into his shoulder and clung to him like he was the only thing holding her here.

He couldn’t feel her tears through the soft butter leather of his jerkin but he could feel her shaking in his arms. “My Queen please...”

“No,” Belle moaned.

Rumplestiltskin froze, he had wrapped Belle in his arms because his heart had ached for her, but such contact was highly improper and for him to initiate it... he moved his arms like he was burned and took a rapid step backwards. Belle’s eyes were screwed up, as she battle for control against the tears. She took a shaky break and looked blearily at him.

“Rumple what’s wrong?” Belle asked weakly, sounding so woebegone that propriety be damned he just wanted to hold her again and promise that everything would be alright.

“I’m sorry ... I didn’t ...” he stammered.

“It’s alright.” Belle gave him a pained smile. “It is highly irregular and you weren’t to know because I hadn’t asked you yet.” She turned, her eyes falling on the window seat. She looked at him hopefully and held out her hand. “Sit with me?”

Belle’s tiny hand was in his, and he was moving to sit with her, before his mind caught up. His brow furrowed in confusion. “My Queen I don’t...”

She shuddered. “Please don’t. I can’t ...” She shook her head and continued shakily. “I know that I became queen the moment that my father ... that ... that I am technically queen.” Belle took a deep break and looked at him pleadingly. “Everything is going to change now, I just ...” She squeezed his hand and bit her lip. “What I’m trying to say ...”

“I understand ... _Princess_ ,” Rumplestiltskin said firmly, giving her a crooked smile.

Belle nodded in relief and snuggled into his chest, she was so close she was practically sitting on his lip and he shot a wary look at the door, if they were caught like this ... but his concern disappeared as he felt the tension leave Belle’s frame. He was after all sworn to protect the crown, if he could provide Belle comfort then how could that be wrong?


End file.
